


[Podfic of] Dude, Where's The Stanley Cup?!

by the24thkey



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny lands in Saskatoon at noon, and is shocked to see Kaner hovering furtively at Johnny's gate exit. He's wearing a baggy gray hoodie and obnoxiously huge sunglasses and he doesn't look like he's showered in at least three days. Johnny is somehow still relieved to see him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Dude, Where's The Stanley Cup?!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hananobira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dude, Where's the Stanley Cup?!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/982201) by [svmadelyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/svmadelyn/pseuds/svmadelyn). 



 

 

**Fandom:** Hockey RPF

**Pairing:** Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews

**Cover:** by me

**Beta:** kalakirya

**Reader's Notes:** [over at DW](http://the24thkey.dreamwidth.org/85939.html)

 

**Length:** 1:55:28

**MP3 size:** 264 MB

**Download link:** [MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132014122704.zip) or [M4B](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132014122705.zip). Thanks to bessyboo for compiling the podbook!

 

The wonderful exmanhater has also recorded a podfic of this story. You can find her version [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2578232).


End file.
